Dynasty Disney
by just-O
Summary: Inspired by my possible unhealthy obsession with Disney. Test your mad skills and take a guess at which movie was incorporated into each chapter.
1. Lion Kings and Tiger Cubs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lion Kings and Tiger Cubs**

Ce climbed up the side of a hill following his brother back to the main camp. Suddenly, he yelped as he lost his footing and held to the edge of the cliff. He looked up to see his younger brother's face looking down at him. Ce smirked before shouting in mock desperation, "Quan! Brother, help me!"

Quan roughly grabbed his brother's wrists and jeered down at him evilly as Ce stared at him suddenly fearful. Quan leaned his head down and whispered menacingly, "Long live the king." He then pried his brother's hands from the edge of the cliff and let him fall.

"Aaaah!" Ce fell back and flailed helplessly as he got closer to hitting the ground below him. "Quaa—oof!"

Ce hit the floor and his brother started laughing from his perch on top of the hill. "Hahahaha! Serves you right!"

Ce glared at his brother as he stood up and rubbed his lower back. "Quan…..I'm going to kill you!" He sprinted all the way up the hill and hopped over the fence that kept people from walking off the edge easily.

"Uh-oh," Quan said as he started running as well. "Hey! It's your own fault! You should stop kidding around like that!"

Ce growled and picked up his pace. "Well, you didn't have to really throw me off! You wouldn't have done that if Father was there, you goody two shoes!"

Quan turned around and started jogging backwards as he put his hands up in defense. "Well, yeah, but remember I was only playing along with you—ouch," he stumbled as he turned back around, " and I thought actually throwing you off would make the scene more authentic. Hahaha—oh crap!" He turned around to see Ce gaining on him.

"More authentic? You want authentic? I'll show you authentic!" Ce reached out and grabbed the back of Quan's vest, effectively pulling him back and throwing him to the ground.

"Wai—ow! Damn it, Ce! Get off!" Quan yelled after Ce tackled him.

"Hell no! You threw me off a cliff!" The two of them started wrestling on the ground as they continued to argue with each other.

"Ouch, that's my neck-ck—" Quan choked when Ce put him in a headlock.

"Haha! You can't beat me, little brother!" Ce cheered in victory before he was flipped over Quan's head and onto his stomach.

"Oh, yeah! Let's see how you handle this." Quan jumped on top of his brother and pulled Ce's arms behind his back in an attempt to restrain him.

"Ow, ow, ow! My arms don't bend that way!" Ce couldn't pull his arms back from their current position, so instead he used his legs to roll onto his back and squished Quan, who released him and tried to push his brother off him.

They couldn't hear footsteps approaching and continued to battle for dominancy. They both cried out in surprise as they were yanked up from the ground by their collars. "Okay, that's enough. It's been a few years since the last time I saw you two fighting like this, hasn't it?"

They both looked up in unison and said, "Dad…"

"Hello boys." Sun Jian smiled down at his two adult sons with interest before asking, "So, what happened?"

"Uuuh…Nothing?" Ce tried hopefully.

"We…um…tripped," Quan said dumbly.

Sun Jian raised his eyebrows. "Really?" There was a pause and he looked from one to the other expecting one of them to come clean. They didn't so he nodded and asked, "No seriously,_that's_ the story you're going with?"

They grimaced at each other and silently decided that it would be better if Quan did the talking. "Okay, maybe we didn't trip, but we did both take a tumble, even if they were at different times and Ce's accident led to my eventual meeting with the ground." Quan thought for a moment before continuing, "And what led to our so called fight isn't really important. I mean, we both let off some steam so I'm pretty sure we're good now. Right, brother?"

"Exactly. Couldn't have said it better myself."

Sun Jian laughed once and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Ain't that the truth…Well either way, I don't know what to tell you two. Since I don't know who started this, you'll both be cleaning out the latrines for the rest of this week. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Father," they answered resentfully.

"Good now get going," he commanded. He watched them walk away as they quietly bickered back and forth. He shook his head and Zhou Yu walked up to him.

"You know it was probably Ce who started it, right sir?"

"Yeah I know, but Quan, that idiot, he still covered for him."

"If you ask me, they're both idiots."

"Yes, but they're my idiots," Sun Jian smiled as he accompanied Yu back to the main camp.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**O-nin**


	2. Meeting the Matchmaker

******Welcome back! Thank you to Fansy Fan and Lady Grasshopper for the reviews. If you didn't get the hint, l********ast chapter was inspired by Scar and Mufasa from the Lion King. I tried to make it as obvious as possible by putting it in the title,** and I'm practically giving this one to you as well.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. DW belongs to KOEI, and Disney belongs to...well, it belongs to Disney, so Disney belongs to itself. **

**Meeting the Matchmaker**

Shangxiang ran to catch up with the four other female warriors that were on their way to the matchmaker. She could see Da and Xiao in the front of the line. Behind them were Yue Ying from Shu and Zhen Ji from Wei. Shangxiang scowled when she saw that she was behind Ji. When she got closer she could hear singing:

- Da: Please bring honor to us.

- Xiao: Please bring honor to us.

- Ying: Please bring honor to us.

- Ji: Please bring honor to us.

- Shangxiang: …..?

Shangxiang looked around and thought, _'Um…Why are we singing?'_ She was completely confused, but her feet continued to carry her to the end of the alley towards a large house. The five young women spread out in a horizontal line and kneeled before the house, covering their faces with colorful umbrellas.

The doors to the house opened as Diao Chan stepped out. She looked down at her clipboard and read off the first name. "Sun Shangxiang."

"Present!" Shangxiang confirmed as she stood up and waved.

Diao Chan marked something on the board. "Speaking without permission."

"Oops." Shangxiang walked forward as she hit herself on the forehead.

In the crowd, Ce and Quan were waiting for their sister and Ce growled, "Who's speakin' her bean curd?" Quan looked at him, a little surprised that he cared. They looked back up and watched Shangxiang enter the house.

Diao Chan slammed the doors shut behind her. Inside, she looked Shangxiang over from head to toe before saying, "Too skinny….Not good for bearing sons."

Shangxiang's eye twitched. "Too skinny? You've gotta be kidding me. Have you seen the other girls? Or yourself?"

Diao Chan smiled knowingly and simply ignored her. "Recite the final admonition."

"No. Not until, you tell me I'm not too skinny. I'm bigger than you."

Diao Chan continued to ignore her and smiled deviously. "Recite the final admonition."

"Fine. We'll do this your way, but only because you're really creeping me out with the not talking business. Let's see…" Shangxiang cleared her throat and pulled out her fan. "Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you act. This shall bring you honor and glory." Shangxiang cheered in her head. _'Oh yeah! Who said it right? I did! Hahaha! Go me!'_

She was literally pulled from her thoughts when someone grabbed her wrist and started pulling her. "This way," Diao Chan commanded, forcing Shangxiang to sit in a chair. "Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised."

Shangxiang poured the tea in the cup, but she realized that there was a bug in the tea. When Diao Chan took the cup and got ready to drink it, she grabbed it and tried to pull it from her.

"Let me just take that back. One moment." She let go and the tea spilled all over the matchmaker's front.

"Why you clumsy—!" She suddenly jumped as she felt something moving around in her shirt. Diao Chan tripped and fell on a pile of inconveniently placed coals before jumping up and shouting in surprise. She started fanning her butt with her hand and Shangxiang thought it would be a good idea to actually use her fan. This made the fire worse and Diao Chan ran around the room with her butt on fire. She was shouting loudly as she continued to put the fire out.

Outside, everyone could hear the ruckus and Ce smiled at Quan. "I think it's going well. Don't you?" Quan looked at his brother skeptically and rose his left eyebrow.

Their attention turned back to the house when the door smashed open. "Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" Shangxiang threw the tea into Diao Chan's face, making her makeup run and effectively putting out the fire. She handed her the teapot and stalked back towards her brothers.

Diao Chan followed her angrily and yelled, "You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" She stormed away and slammed the door shut.

Ce and Quan looked at Shangxiang. She looked furious. "Uh, Shangxiang?"

She turned on Ce. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, please don't take out your anger on us."

"Yeah sis, we're not the ones that set her butt on fire," Quan said jokingly.

"Go ahead, Quan! Just try me! I am so not in the mood!"

Ce decided to redirect her attention away from Quan. "Are you upset because you set her butt on fire, or because she said you're never going to bring us any honor?"

Shangxiang looked down as her face grew dark. "It's probably true. Who'd want to marry me?"

Ce's face lightened as he put an arm around his younger sister's shoulders. "Come on sis. You know that isn't true. There's a lot of guys out there who'd love to have you for their wife. And just so you know, we'd still love you even if you didn't bring us an honor. But the truth is, you've already filled your honor quota. You work hard during practice and are a real asset during battles. Plus, everyone respects you."

"That or they're afraid of you," Quan added.

"That too," Ce laughed. "But seriously Shangxiang, you're perfect the way you are. Trust me."

Shangxiang smiled at her brothers. "Thanks guys. That means a lot." The three siblings started walking away happily. Shangxiang turned to Quan and asked gleefully, "Are people really afraid of me?"

"Shangxiang. You'd be surprised at how many of our lower officers are frightened by you." They all laughed and continued their trek back to camp.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back in front of the matchmaker's house, the two Qiaos sat next to each other. Xiao stood up from her position on the ground and scratched her head.

"Hey sis? Why are we here?"

"We're here so we can be matched up with a future husband, Xiao."

"But…aren't we all already married?" The other three women thought about this before their mouths dropped open in sudden remembrance.

"Oh shit! That's right!"

"Da! Did you just swear?"

"Oh! Whoops…I mean…oh forget it. Yeah, I swore. Let's get out of here before something else unexpected happens."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. (No seriously..._'Please REVIEW'_. I don't care if it's just a happy/mad/sad face, all reviews are appreciated and anonymous reviews are always welcome.) Anyway, thanks again!**

**O-nin**


	3. One Step Ahead

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy the past few weeks and school is going to be starting up pretty soon so there will be long breaks between chapters. Thank you to those of you who reviewed again and thanks for reading this again. Last chapter was inspired by Mulan, and IMO it was a fairly easy guess. This one you should be able to guess if you really think about it. Good luck!**

**Disclaimer: DW belongs to KOEI. Disney references belong to Disney.**

**One Step Ahead**

"There he is!" A fifteen year old Ling Tong heard one of the guards yell from behind him.

"Crap!" He turned down one of the back alleys and sprinted towards the dead end wall. He pushed off from the ground and pulled himself up on the wall.

Lu Meng spotted him and shouted, "You won't get away so easy!"

Tong raised his eyebrows. "You think that was easy?"

"Get down here this instant!"

"Uh, no thanks." He saluted the man as he dropped to the other side. "Later!" He grabbed a long cloth that was hang drying in the alley way and wrapped it around his waist like a skirt as part of his disguise.

He could hear Meng in the distance as he shouted orders to his men. "You two over that way! And you, follow me! We'll find him."

Tong exited the small alley and ran up to a group of girls his age, borrowing one of their parasols to cover his head. "Morning, ladies," he smiled at them innocently.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Ling Tong?" one of them pointed out.

"Trouble?" Tong laughed before whispering, "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!" Tong felt Meng grab the back of his shirt and hoist him up.

"I'm in trouble," he admitted as his disguise fell apart.

Meng started to pull him back to the castle. "How many times are we going to have this chase Ling Tong? I thought I told you not to skip your—oof!"

Tong watched as Gan Ning tackled Meng from the side and hurried to get up. He used one of the girls to buy some time, and gently pushed her towards Meng.

"Wow. Perfect timing, Ning."

Ning ran to the teen and ushered him to follow him. "Come on, this way." They sprinted down the street, leaving Meng apologizing to a group of ladies for bumping into one of them.

"Where are we going?" Tong asked as he followed the ex-pirate blindly.

"Not sure. We're not going back to the castle though," Ning said pointedly.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Um…I might have thrown Xiao's fans into the pond," Ning shrugged turning down an open alley.

"Huh. That was smart of you."

"Seeing as she was hitting me with them, I thought it was a good idea at the time," Ning informed. "Besides, who are you to talk? You've been pulling the same stunt every week for two weeks." Ning shook his head in mock disapproval. "Skipping out on your lessons with Meng…You're such a delinquent child."

"No I'm not, and you don't understand. It's so boring. I don't need to learn anymore. I'm not an idiot."

"Really?" Ning smirked as they slowed to a stop. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Why do you think?" Tong looked behind them. "Do you think we lost them?"

"Yeah, probably," Ning looked down the road and pointed. "…or not."

Tong followed Ning's gaze. "They sent Xun and Quan after me, too? Great. Now what?"

"Now…we do this." Ning grabbed Tong by the waist and grunted as he threw him over his shoulder.

"Aah! What the hell?" Tong turned his head and froze when he saw direction they were headed. "Wait, why are we going back to…the castle…" A light flickered on in his head. "What? No way! Ning, put me down!"

Tong started to kick, so Ning grabbed his ankles with his free arm. "Stop thrashing around," Ning ordered lazily. "It was your own damn fault, brat. You didn't _have_ to follow me," he pointed out.

"But I thought you were trying to avoid, Xiao?"

"I am. That's why I volunteered to help Meng capture you. I'm outta here as soon as you've been safely delivered."

"Hold on, if you were working with Meng, then why did you tackle him when he'd already caught me?"

"That was all part of his plan. He thought if I 'saved' you from him, that you'd trust me enough to follow me. My job was to lead you back closer to the castle. And guess what?" Ning walked up to the gates. "It all worked out exactly like he said it would. You could learn a thing or two from the old man. Too bad you're always trying to skip out on your lessons, huh?" Ning laughed. Tong could see Xun and Quan jogging up to follow them, and he turned his head away from them.

"Welcome back, Tong," Xun smiled. "Sorry we had to trick you, but you really need to start going to your lessons. They're not that bad. I promise."

"And you know, the longer you put them off, the longer it'll take," Quan added.

Tong merely scowled at them.

"Is Meng back yet?" Ning asked them.

"Yeah, he's talking to Zhou Yu in the library."

"Thanks. Later, guys" Ning strolled towards the library. "So Tong, if I let you down are you gonna try and run?

"No," Tong promised moodily. "It wouldn't do me any good, would it?"

"Probably not."

They arrived at the library and Ning pushed Tong towards the door. "See ya later, Tong. I'm leaving. If I stay too long, Xiao'll turn up. Anyway, have fun." Ning said sarcastically as he left.

Tong went in and saw Yu and Meng talking by one of the desks. They both turned when they heard him enter.

"Well, well, look who's come back," Meng said. Tong could tell right away that he was a little annoyed with his behavior.

"Sorry."

"Hm. Not yet you aren't. You have double lessons for the next ten days with Yu and myself starting tomorrow at noon. Until then, you're on lockdown. If anybody finds you outside the main gates, or outside of your room for that matter, you get another five days added on. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Tong answered in dismay.

"Good. Now get going," Meng waved him out of the room.

"Oh, before you go. You'll be in for a real treat tomorrow, Ling Tong. If you think Meng is boring, then you're going to love the lesson time_ I_ get to spend with you. I am the one who taught him, after all," Yu promised cryptically. Tong groaned loudly as he left. Yu grabbed a book from the table and casually flipped it open and skimmed a couple pages. Then he said, "Nice punishment by the way….Sounded similar to the punishment I gave you way back when." Yu shut the book, put it under his arm, and walked out of the room.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out even if it's just to guess what Disney movie this was based on. :P**


End file.
